The Seven Sins and Their Consequences
by NanalewLikesCookies
Summary: Zero, a beaten and bruised girl changes her name to Lucy Heartfilia and when bumped into Natsu Dragneel joins Fairytail. The guild now see's her as the weak little Lucy but one day the cat gets out of the bag.


I groggily put one foot in front of the other in a left right pattern stepping in puddles that caked

by feet in rainwater. I ignored the squishing of my shoes and focused on the stinging of the long slit that

had adorned me from my thumb to my elbow. If I was lucky it would get infected "_Like I've ever had any _

**_Luck" _**I coughed inside a little and continued on my path to nowhere. In case you were wondering "_By _

**_any _**_chance" _I will tell you my _name_, my name is _Zero_. I was in fact cursed with the name of _Zero. _No

matter how many of me there are, I will only ever equal _zero. _A lonely name in fact you might say, but

for me it's a terribly cursed name. The name of me in fact is the terrible curse, so otherwise I have

cursed the name _Zero. _Shall I tell you the story of my curse, I shall.

I was bruised and beaten by my father, calling for my mum as she ignored me as best as she

could. One day as daddy came back from the bar he called for me screaming curse words afterwards. He

told his friends what a terrible daughter I was and how disgusting I was. What could I have done that

would have made daddy so mad, was I ugly, dumb, or disgusting. I always tried my best to me a good

girl, daddy called me again. I shivered as I ran to hide in the cabinet, maybe today I would only get one

beating. One _whip_, one _kick_, one _punch_, one _throw_, and one _cut._

Daddy called me name again as I closed the door to the cabinet only to have it pried open again

by _daddy. _I cried as he pulled me by my hair out of the cabinet. My face became disordered beyond

repair today as I screamed and then everything went black. I opened my eyes to more darkness as I

Awoke in a . . . trash bag. I coughed gasping for breath as I pushed on every side of the bag covering my

fingers in who knows what. I ripped one side of the bag and coughed as my lungs filled up to the rim, I

ripped the hole bigger.

I squished myself out of the bag and popped open the lid of the trash can. After that I had lived

on the streets for years as I aged I awoke one day on the day of my birthday 7/7/7. I sighed and looked

up into the sky as the black morning sky turned orange as it continued onto yellow. I looked down at

myself and frowned, my cloths was a torn up night dress and long rusted socks. I picked myself up

against the floor and started walking down the street I was laying on seconds ago. I stared at the signs

that adorned the street dumbfounded, I was never taught to read.

Today was the day I was going to give myself a new name, a new style, and a new magic. I sat

my butt on the floor and thought of some names that would be the opposite of Zero Akumu. Which in

case you didn't know means Zero Nightmare, which stands for a _nightmare _with _Zero _ways to get out.

Pretty neat huh? Well anyway I looked around as I passed a paper on the floor damp with sewage water,

I picked it up and saw some mushed up letters, as I continued to squint my eyes. I saw some letters put

together Lucy, but didn't know what sound they made.

Hell, I don't even know the alphabet. But the weird letters _Lucy _stuck with me. That would be

my name; I was suddenly pushed over by some punk with pink hair and a scarf. "Oh, sorry didn't

see you there!" He smiled; as he pushed his hand out motioning for me to grab it. I pulled on it as

helped me up apologizing once more. Then he said that his name was Nashu, no Nastu, Natsu! Suddenly

the words of the damp newspaper made sense, it said that the daughter of a millionaire had died. Her

name was Lucy Heartfilia.

The girl in the picture looked somewhat like me, but when I saw the father a tear slipped out of

my eyes. My father was in the picture faking a cry. That. Son. Of. A. Bitch.

* * *

**So I dunno what did you guys think, I made it extra short in case it was HORRIBLE. I didn't want to do anything cliche this time . . .**


End file.
